АРХИВ ПЕСЕН IntervisionSC
АНГЛИЙСКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: A A Day To Remember – All I Want A friend in London – New tomorrow Aarzemnieki – Cake to Bake ABBA – The Winner Takes It All ABBA – When all is said and done AC⁄DC – Thunderstruck Ace Wilder – Busy Doin' Nothin Adele - Set Fire To The Rain Adele – Skyfall ADELEN - BOMBO Adelen – Ole A-HA – Take On Me Akon Zion ft – I Love The Way She Moves Alcazar – Blame It On The Disco Alcazar – Not a sinner nor a saint Alesso & OneRepublic – If I Lose Myself Alex Gaudino feat Crystal Waters - Destination Calabria Alex Hepburn – Under Alexandra Stan – Mr Saxobeat Alexandros Tsopozidis – Male Alicia Keys – No One Alida – Feathers Aliona Moon – O mie Alistair Griffin feat Kimberley Walsh - The Road Alizee – Moi Lolita ALYOSHA - БЕЗоружная Alyosha – Ты моё всё Amaranthe – Drop Dead Cynical Amr Diab - Wayah Amy Winehouse — You Know I'm No Good Ana Nikolic & Aca Lukas - Sizofrenija Anael - Glow Anastasia - Heavy On My Heart Anavae – Feel Alive Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Brightman - Con Te Partiro (Time To Say Goodbye) Andrea Demirovic - Just get out of my life Andreea Banica feat Dony – Una noche Aneta – We Could Be Lions Anggun – No Stress Anggun - Saviour Anina – Brain Break Annalisa – Sento solo il presente Anna Rossinelli - Shine In The Light Anouk - Nobody's Wife Anton Ewald – Begging Antonio Maggio - Mi servirebbe sapere A.R. Rahman & Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho Aram MP3 - Help Aram MP3 – If I Tried Aram Mp3 – Not Alone Arash -She Makes Me Go Arash ft Helena – Broken Angel Arctic Monkeys – You Know I'm No Good Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd - Love Me Harder Arman Tovmasyan feat. Ksenona - Jana jana Armenchik feat. Francesca Ramirez - Kiss Me Armin Van Buuren feat Cristian Burns - This Light Between Us Armin Van Buuren feat. Sharon Den Adel - In And Out Of Love Army Of Lovers – Crucified Army Of Lovers – Sexual Revolution Aronchupa – I'm An Albatraoz Asaf Avidan - Different Pulses Ask Embla - Father's Eyes Ayumi Hamasaki - Zutto Aura Dione – Geronimo Aura Dione ft. Rock Mafia – Friends Aurela Gaçe – Feel The Passion Aurela Gace - Tranzit Aurora – Real Life Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend Avril Lavigne – Give You What You Like Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here Awolnation – Sail Aysel and Arash - Always Azis & Tsalikis – Estar Loco Azuro feat. Elly – Hypnotize B Bodybangers Feat. Victoria Kern - Tonight Bang La Decks – Utopia Baptiste Giabiconi - Speed of Light Basic Element - Someone Out There. feat Taz Basshunter – All I Ever Wanted Basshunter – Now you're gone Basshunter – Saturday Bebe Rexha – I'm Gonna Show You Crazy Becca Adams - I will Belinda – Bella Traicion Bengü - Sahici Benassi Bros Feat. Dhany - Every Single Day Benassi Bros feat.Dhany - Hit My Heart Benjamin - Unbreakable Beyonce - Halo Beyonce – Single ladies Beyonce & Jay-Z – Crazy in Love Beyonce & Shakira – Beautiful Liar Birdy – Wings Bingo Players – Knock You Out Bjornskov – Vi Er Helte Blue – I Can Blue Foundation - Bonfires Blue System – Only With You Bob Sinclar - Groupie Bogi – We All Bon Jovi – Its My Life Boney M - Sunny Bonnie Tyler – I need a hero Boom Boxx Feat Linda O - Balla Da Li Boris Covali – Flying Bryan Rice Feat. Julie - Curtain Call Brequette – Más Brennan Heart feat Jonathan Mendelsohn - Imaginary Britney Spears - Break The Ice Buhar Jerreau - 498 Burhan G - Din For Evigt Вo Feat. Dawn Richard – Di Di C C.C. Catch – Heaven And Hel Calle 13 – 05. Ojos Color Sol (Feat. Silvio Rodriguez) Calvin Harris ft Ayah Marar - Thinking about you Caralisa Monteiro – Phir Dekhiye Carlos Rivera - Por Ti Carly Rae Jepsen - Curiosity Caro Emerald – A Night Like This Carpark North - 32 (feat. Stine Bramsen) Cascada - Dangerous Cascada – Glorious Cascada – Miracle Cascada – Reason Cassandre - Ma Révolution Catarina Pereira - Mea Culpa Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion – Parler A Mon Pere Céline Dion - That's The Way It Is Celine Dion – Eyes On Me Ciara ft. Nicki Minaj - I'm Out Chanee - Fallen Chanee & N'Evergreen – In a moment like this Charice – Louder Charice - One Day Charles Hamilton Ft. Rita Ora - New York Raining Charli XCX - Break the Rules Charlotte Perrelli ft. Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Chen Aharoni - Crazy Cher – Believe Cher - Dov'e L'Amore Cher - I Hope You Find It Cher – Pride Cher - Strong Enough Cher – You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me Cheryl Cole – Call My Name Chiara – Angel Chiara– What If We Chinook - Go Home Chlöe Howl - Rumour Christina Aguilera – Candyman Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christina Metaxa – Firefly Christina Perri – Human Clark Owen feat. Лена Катина – Melody Clarissa feat. Josh Standing - Top of the World Claudia Faniello – When It's Time Clean Bandit - Real Love (feat. Jess Glynne) Co-Ed – Bbiribbom Bberibbom Cœur de pirate – Carry On Coldplay – Charlie Brown Conchita Wurst – HEROES Conchita Wurst - MY LIGHTS Conchita Wurst – That's what I am Conchita Wurst – Unbreakable Conchita Wurst – You are unstoppable Conjure One feat Sinead O`Connor - Tears From The Moon D Daft Punk - Get Lucky Dana International – Ding Dong Dana International – Yeladim Ze Simcha Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy - Pentatonix Danny – Tokyo Danny ft.Therese – If only you Danny Saucedo - Todo El Mundo (Dancing In The Streets) Darin - Lovekiller Dato и Лигалайз – Джаная Daniel Djokic - Man On Fire David Carreira – Rien à envier David Guetta ft Estelle – One Love David Guetta feat Nicky Minaj - Turn Me On David Guetta ft. Sam Martin – Dangerous David Guetta feat. Sia – Titanium David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf David Guetta ft. Usher – Without You David Guetta – The world is mine De Vet Du – Klä Av Dig Naken Delta Goodrem - Believe again Delta Goodrem - Lost Without You Delta Goodrem - Running Away Demi Lovato - Skyscraper Demy – Nothing Better Demy – Poses Xiliades Kalokairia Despina Vandi – Ypofero Devrim Kaya – Hino Ao Sol Diaisthisi - Pegky Zina Dimos Anastasiadis Diandra – Lost Die Antwoord – I Funk U Freeky Diodato – Babilonia DJ Bobo – Freedom DJ Bobo – Vampires Are Alive DJ Layla & AsoA – City of Sleeping Hearts Dj Layla feat Alissa – Single lady DJ Layla feat. Armina Rosi & Radu Sîrbu – Party Boy Dj Layla feat. Sianna – I'm Your Angel Dj Paul van Dyk feat Rea Garvey – Let go DJ Zmija, DJ Speedy & Roby Rob - Igraj Doda – Nie Daj Sie Dominika Mirgova – Labut Don Omar ft. Lucenzo, Daddy Yankee - Danza Kuduro Donatan&Cleo – Slavica Donatan & Cleo – Sztorm Dorothy Bezzina -Autobiography Dorothy Bezzina-Starting from the End Dotter – Dive Dotter - My Flower Dr Alban Feat Melissa – Habibi E Eiríkur Hauksson – Valentine Lost Eldar – Onu Sən De Electro Spectre - Your Love Is A Criminal Eleftheria Eleftheriou - To Kentro Tou Kosmou Elena Gheorghe feat. Glance – Mamma mia Eleni Foureira – Ase me Eleni Foureira - Anemos Agapis Eleni Foureira - Party Sleep Repeat Elina Born – Enough Ellie Goulding – Burn Ellie Goulding – Figure 8 Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do Elton John - Believe Emeli Sande - Read All about it Emeli Sande feat. Naughty Boy - Daddy Emika – Centuries Emin – In Another Life EMIN и Ани Лорак - Зови Меня Emina Jahovic – I Da Mogu Eminem - Without Me Eminem & Skylar Grey – I Need A Doctor Eminem feat. Rihanna-Love The Way You Lie Eminem and Rihanna – Monster Eminem ft. Sia – Guts Over Fear Emma Marrone – L'amore non mi basta Emmelie de Forest – Drunk Tonight Enrike Iglesias - Bailamos Enrique Iglesias -Escape Enrique Iglesias – Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song) Enrique Iglesias – Dirty Dancer (feat. Usher) Enrique Iglesias – Hero Enrique Iglesias – Push Enrique Iglesias – Ring My Bell Enrique Iglesias – Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) (Feat. Ludacris & DJ Frank E) Enrique Iglesias feat. Luan Santana – Bailando Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger – Heartbeat Enrike Iglesias and Ciara-Taking back my love Enya – May It Be Epica - Storm The Sorrow Eric Saade – Popular Esma & Lozano – Imperija Esma Redzepova – Dzelem Dzelem Essaï - Je n'oublie pas Euroband – This Is My Life Europe - The Final Countdown Eva Rivas - Apricote Stone Evanescence - Bring Me To Life Evanescence – Erase This Evanescene- My immortal EVERMORE - FOLLOW THE SUN EWELINA LISOWSKA - WE MGLE EXO - Wolf F Fall Out Boy – Centuries Fancy - Flames Of Love Faun – Walpurgisnacht Fedde Le Grand – Put Your Hands Up For Detroit Fifth Harmony – Sledgehammer Florence + The Machine - Hurricane Drunk Florence and The Machine - Over the Love Flori & Soni Malaj – Fluturimi 3470 Fly Project – La musica Fly Project – Mandala Foxes – Let Go For Tonight Francesca Gagnon – Alegria Franz Ferdinand - Stand On The Horizon Freaky Fortune feat. RiskyKidd - Rise Up Freddy Kalas – Pinne For Landet G Gabriela Gunčíková – Černý anděl Gabrielle Aplin – Salvation Garou – Gitan Garou & Michel Sardou - La Riviere De Notre Enfance Garou, Daniel Lavoie, Patrick Fiori - Belle Girls Aloud - Something New Giorgio Moroder feat. Sia - Déjà vu Giorgos Alkeos & Friends – OPA Giorgos Tsalikis — Den sou kanw ton Agio Geri Halliwell – Calling Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Men Getter Jaani – Rockefeller Street Getter Jaani & Koit Toome - Rannamaja Getter Jaani &Maia Vahtramäe - Meelelahutajad Gigi Finizio – E tu mi manchi Gigi Radics - Over you Gipsy Kings - Nancy Ajram - Alabina - Ya Habibi Yalla Gorky Park – Moscow Calling Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know Grace Jones - I've Seen That Face Before (Libertango) Gregorian & Eva Mali - World Without End Greta Salome feat Jonsi - Never Forget Grete Paia - San Sebastiano Gusttavo Lima feat. Laura S. – Not This Time (Vou Me Encontrar) Guy Sebastian Feat. Lupe Fiasco - Battle Scars H Hadise - Mesajımı Almıştır O Hadise – Visal Haifa Wehbe – Breathing You In Haloo Helsinki – Vapaus Käteen Jää Hanna Pakarinen-Leave Me Alone Hannah - Straight Into Love Hari Mata Hari - Lejla Hayley Williams of Paramore - Stay The Night Helena – Paper House Helena - Sunlight Helena Paparizou – Just Walk Away Helena Paparizou - Otan Aggeli Klene Helena Paparizou – Survivor Hera Björk – Because You Can Hera Björk – Je Ne Sais Quoi Himbrimi – Tearing Holly Dolly - Dolly Song Home Town – Where I Belong Hooverphonic – Mad about you Hozier - Take Me To Church Hurts - Somebody To Die For HURTS - Stay Hurts - The Water Hurts - Wonderful Life Hurts ft. Kylie Minogue – Devotion I Imagine Dragons - Demons Imany – You Will Never Know Indila – Derniere Danse Indila – SOS Indila – Tourner Dans Le Vide Irma – I Know Ivana Elektra Feat. DJ Buka & Ermano - Lomi mala J Jackie Chan – City Jackie Thomas – It's Worth It James Arthur – Impossible Jamie Grace - Hold Me featuring tobyMac Janna - Sä et ole hullu Jason Derulo – Wiggle Jay Khan - Nackt Jedward - Waterline Jelena Rozga – Nirvana Jelena Tomasevic – Kosava Jelena Tomašević – Oro Željko Joksimović – Nije Ljubav Stvar Jenni Vartiainen – Junat ja naiset Jennifer Lopez - Hold It Don't Drop It Jennifer Lopez – Waiting For Tonight Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull - On The Floor Jenny Langlo – Next To You Jess Glynne – Hold My Hand Jessica Mauboy – Never Be The Same Jessie J - Breathe Jessie J – Price tag (feat. B.o.B.) Jessie J feat. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Jimmy Ahlen – Storm Jippu & Samuli Edelmann - Pimeä Onni Joao Lucas e Marcelo – Eu quero tchu eu quero tcha Joana Zimmer - When We Dance John Legend – All of Me Jojo – Too Little To Late Jokeren – Kun Os To (feat. Pauline) Jon Nørgaard – Sidste Sang Joni - Waterfall Jonsi - Tornado Josh Groban – Remember Me Jula – Nie Zatrzymasz Mnie Julia - Around Juliet Simms – Wild Child Julio Iglesias & Dolly Parton - When You Tell Me That You Love Me Junior Jack ft Shena – Stupidisco Junk Riot – Untouched K Kaliopi – Crno i Belo Kaliopi - Melem Kállay Saunders András - Fly Kallay Saunders Andras – Running Kari Jobe - Find You On My Knees Kato feat. Shontelle – I'm In Love Katy B – Crying For No Reason Katy B – Stil Katy Perry – Hot N Cold Katy Perry - Roar Katy Perry – Starstrukk Katy Perry – This Is How We Do Kejsi Tola - Carry Me in Your Dreams Kejsi Tola – Perendeshe e Fantazise Kelly Clarkson – Because of You Kelly Clarkson – Stronger Kendji Girac – Andalouse Kensington – Streets Kesha – Tik Tok Keshyou - Ризамын Kiesza – Hideaway Kiesza – Sound Of A Woman Kilians – Hometown Kim Lian - Road To Heaven K.Maro - Lets go Kokoro – Tasmanian Devil Kostas Martakis - Kanenas Den Me Stamata Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi mou (Loving U) Krista Siegfrids - Cinderella Kristel Lisberg – Without You Kwabs – Wrong Or Right Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PonPon Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way Kylie Minogue – In My Arms L L AHWA - Beautiful to Me Lady Gaga - Alejandro Lady Gaga – Applause Lady Gaga - GUY Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce - Telephone Laleh - Colors LALO PROJECT - LISTEN TO ME, LOOKING AT ME Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise Lana Del Rey - Ride Lana Del Rey – Young And Beautiful Lara Fabian – Adagio LARA FABIAN - Je t'aime Lara Fabian-I let you go Lara Fabian & Mustafa Cecel - MAKE ME YOURS TONIGHT Lasgo – Gone Lasgo – Here With Me Las Ketchup – Asereje Latin Lovers – La Camisa Negra Laura Jansen – Use Somebody Laura Närhi - Hetken tie on kevyt Laura Pausini – It's Not A Goodbye Laura Welsh – Ghosts Lauren Christy – The Color Of The Night LAURENT WOLF - WALK THE LINE Lauris Reiniks - Banjo Laura Lazar - Zamestitel Lazzaro vs Aidin Davoudi feat. Alin Goyan - Groong Le Roi Soleil - Etre A La Hauteur Ledina Celo - Can You Touch Me Baby Lena Meyer-Landrut - Neon (Lonely People) Lenka - Blue Skies Lenka – The Show Lenny – All My Love Leona Lewis – Happy Leona Lewis - I See You Leonid Rudenko feat Kvinta Nicco – Destination Leonora Jakupi – Koha S'na Fale Lidija Bačić – Nasmij se sestro Lilit Hovhannisyan – Requiem Lilly Wood & The Prick and Robin Schulz - Prayer In C Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale – Shatter Me Linkin Park - Burn It Down Linkin Park - Final Masquerade Lisa Lois - Silhouette Litesound – We Are The Heroes LITESOUND - Shooting Star Little Mix - Little Me LOCO HOT – Nadlan Lora - Arde Lorde – Buzzcut Season Lorde - Everybody Wants to Rule the World Lorde - Royals Lorde – Team Lorde – Yellow Flicker Beat Loredana Errore (feat Loredana Berte) – Cattiva Loreen – Everytime Loreen – Hea Loreen - Paper Light Loreen – Sober Loukas Giorkas – Den Fantazese Luan Santana – Você de Mim Não Sai Luan Santana - Te Vivo Luminita Anghel And System – Let me try M 4minute - Love tension 4Minute – Volume Up M83 - Wait M83 feat. Susanne Sundfør -Oblivion M. Pokora & Tal - Envole-Moi Madonna – Ghosttown Madonna – Girl Gone Wild Madonna – Frozen Madonna - Justify My Love Madonna – The Power Of GoodBye Madonna – Vogue Magdalena Tul – Jestem Mahan Moin - Azizami Maja Keuc - Close To You Maja Keuc – No One Maluma – Carnaval Manda – Glow Mandy Capristo - Closer MaNga – We Could Be The Same Måns Zelmerlöw – Cara Mia Maraaya - Lovin' Me Marco Carta – Splendida Ostinazione Marco Mengoni – Solo Margaret - Wasted Margaret Berger - I Feed You My Love Margaret Berger – Scream Mariah Carey – My All Marie-Mai - Encore Une Nuit Marina and The Diamonds - Froot Marina And The Diamonds – Immortal Marina And The Diamonds – Teen Idle Marina Maximilian - Tango Marius ft Giulia – Rain Markus Riva – Fire Maroon 5 - This love Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger Martin Rolinski – Golden Rays Massari - What About The Love (feat. Mia Martina) Matisyahu – One Day Maverick Sabre – Emotion (Ain't Nobody) MBAND - Она вернётся Medina – You and I Medina – Når Intet Er Godt Nok Medina feat. Arash – Doga Doga Medina feat. Svenstrup & Vendelboe – Junkie Mei Finegold - Be Proud Mei Finegold – Same Heart Melen Farmer - Appelle Mon Numéro Melisses – I Moni Epilogi MELISSES – Eleges MIA - Bad Girls Mia – Take A Look At Me Now Mia Martina – Tu Me Manques Michael Buble - Sway Michalis Hatzigiannis – I Agapi Dinamoni Michel Sardou – Je Vais T'aimer Michel Telo - Bara Bara Bere Bere Midnight Youth - Who Said You're Free Mihai Traistariu – Tornerò Mika – Boom Boom Boom Mika – Love Today Mika - Relax Mika - Underwater Milan Stankovic – Ovo Je Balkan Miley Cyrus – Wrecking Ball Milky Chance – Stolen Dance Miriam Cani – Shiu im Miriam Cani ft. Alban Skenderaj - Somebody Hurts Mishelle feat Randi - Only You Miss Mary feat. Bitza - Ma joc cu focul Mixalis Xatzigiannis – Par'ta ola dika sou Mixalis Xatzigiannis - Treis Zwes Modà e Emma Marrone – Arriverà Molly – Children Of The Universe Molly Sanden - Freak Molly Sandén – Phoenix Molly Sanden - Så Vill Stjärnorna Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness Mónica Naranjo – Make You Rock Monika Hoffman – Invisible Morandi - Angels Morandi Feat. Helene – Save Me Muse – Hysteria Mustafa Sandal – Aya benzer N Nabiha – Animals Nabiha – Ask Yourself Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji - Pressure Nadine Beiler – The secret is love Najoua Belyzel – Gabriel Narcotic Thrust – I Like It Nightwish - The Phantom Of The Opera Natalia - Boom Natalia Jiménez – Creo en Mi Natalia Kelly – Shine Natalia Oreiro - Cuesta arriba, cuesta abajo Nayer Ft. Pitbull & Mohombi - Suavemente Nelly Furtado - Waiting For The Night Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland - Say It Right Neon Jungle – London Rain Neon Jungle – Louder Nephew ft Marie Key - Gå Med Dig Nero – Promises New Level Empire - The last one Ne-yo – Beautiful monster Nicole Scherzinger – Poison Nicole Scherzinger – Try With Me Nickelback - Edge of a Revolution Nickelback – How you remind me Nickelback – So Sorry Nickelback – When We Stand Together Nicki Minaj – Grand Piano Nicki Minaj – Super Bass Nicki Minaj - Pound the alarm Nicky Romero Feat. Anouk - Feet On The Ground Nico & Vinz – Am I Wrong NikitA - Водопадом Nikos Ganos - Koita Ti Ekanes Nikki Ponte - Remembering The Summer Nights Nikos Ganos – I'm in love Nina Zilli – Out of love (L'amore è femmina) Nina Zilli – Per sempre Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit Noa I Mira Awad-There Must Be Another Way No Doubt – Don't Speak Nolwenn Leroy - Moonlight Shadow Nora Istrefi - Dy shoke nosnow/noalps – Far into the night Nuša Derenda - Kakor Ptica, Kakor Pesem ΝΙΚΗΦΟΡΟΣ - ΕΡΩΤΕΥΜΕΝΟΣ ΕΙΜΑΙ O Oceana – Cry cry Ofra Haza – You Oh Land – Wolf & I OK Go – I Won't Let You Down Ola – This Could Be Paradise Olta Boka – Anna Olly Murs - Wrapped up Omar Naber – Parfum One Direction – Steal My Girl OneRepublic - Counting Stars ONE OK ROCK - Mighty Long Fall Onuka – Time Oonagh - Gäa Open Kids - Stop People Ott Lepland – Kuula Otto Dix – Зверь Of Monsters and Men - King And Lionheart Of Monsters and Men – Little Talks Ozon - Numai Tu P Padelis Padelidis - Ginete Paloma Faith-Only Love Can Hurt Like This Paola e Chiara – Vamos a bailar Paolo Meneguzzi – Musica Parachute Youth - Count to ten Paris Hilton – Nothing in this world Parov Stelar feat. Lilja Bloom – Coco Pastora Soler - Quedate Conmigo Pastora Soler - Pasa La Vida Paula Fernandes – Não Fui Eu Pete Fox - Stjernetegn (feat. Joey Moe & Jeanette Zeniia) Pharrell Williams – Happy Philippe Lafontaine – Coeur De Loup Pink - Sober Pitbull feat Marc Antony - Rain Over Me Pitbull feat. Jennifer Lopez & Claudia Leitte-We Are One (Ole Ola) Placebo – Purify Playmen feat. Demy – Fallin PLAYMEN Ft. HELENA PAPARIZOU, COURTNEY & RISKYKIDD - ALL THE TIME Pollapönk - Enga fordóma Preslava – Kak ti stoi Preslava – Ludata doyde Prince Royce - Darte un Beso Princessa Avenue – Tear Priyanka Chopra - I Can't Make You Love Me Poets Of The Fall - Carnival Of Rust PSY - Gangnam Style PSY – Gentleman PSY feat. Snoop Dogg – Hangover Q Queen – The Show Must Go On Quest Pistols Show - Санта Лючия R Rachel Traets – Holding On Rammstein – Du Hust Rammstein – Engel Randi - Anybody Raphael Gualazzi – Madness Of Love Rashni-Baboushka Rasmus Seebach – I Mine Øjne Rea Garvey - Wild Love Reckless Love – Night On Fire Regev Hod – Aba Regev Hod – ha-Layla Lo Nigmar Reigan – All of the Pieces Ricky Martin - Adiós Ricky Martin - Vida Rihanna – American Oxygen Rihanna – Bitch Better Have My Money Rihanna - California King Bed Rihanna – Diamonds Rihanna – Only Girl Rihana - Russian Rulet Rihanna - Unfaiful Rihanna - We found love Rihanna feat Jay-Z - Umbrella Rihanna ft. David Guetta - Who's That Chick Rihanna, Paul McCartney and Kanye West - Four Five Seconds Rita Ora – I Will Never Let You Down Rixton-Me and My Broken Heart Roger Shah feat. Moya Brennan-Morning Star Roh Ji Hoon - A Song For You Roman Lob – Standing Still Roxette - Listen To Your Heart Rui Andrade - Ao teu encontro Ruth Lorenzo – Love Is Dead Ryan Dolan – Only Love Survives S 30 Seconds To Mars – Hurricane 30 Seconds to Mars -Closer to the edge Safiya – One Blood Safura – Drip Drop SAFURA - PARADISE Saiid Sayad - Qataghani - Arman ba dil Sakis Rouvas – Hartini zoi Sakis Rouvas – Na M'agapas Sakis Rouvas – This Is Our Night Sam Smith – Stay With Me Samanta Tīna - I need a hero Samantha Jade – Firestarter Samantha Jade – Soldier Samaris – Goda Tungl Samir ft Elnur – Day After day Samira Said - Mazal Samsaya – Good With The Bad Sander van Doorn feat. Carol Lee – Love Is Darkness Sandra Afrika feat. Costi- Devojka tvog druga Sandra N - Liar Sandra N. - Obsession Sandra Van Nieuwland - Hunter Sanna Nielsen – Heart Of Me Sanna Nielsen – Undo Sara Ramirez – The Story Sarah Brightman - Призрак Оперы Scoreboard – Apollos Hester Songified Scorpions - Wind of change Sea Wolf – You're a wolf Sean Banan - Sean Den Förste Banan Sebastian Ingrosso & Tommy Trash feat. John Martin - Reload Secret Garden - Sleepsong Selena Gomez – The Heart Wants What It Wants September - La La La September – Party In My Head Shahzoda – Tilaiman Shahzoda – Yurak Shakira - Dare (La, la, la) Shakira – Empire Shakira- She Wolf Shakira - Waka Waka Shakira - Wherever Whenever Shakira ft Rihanna - Can’t Remember To Forget You Sharam feat. Daniel Bedingfield – The One Shayne Ward – No Promises Shy'm – En Apesanteur Sia - Big Girls Cry Sia – Chandelier Sia - Elastic Heart Sia – Loved Me Back To Life Silva Gunbardhi ft. Mandi ft. Dafi - Te ka lali shpirt Simple Plan - Perfect Sirusho – Qele qele Sirusho - Erotas Sirusho Ft. Boaz Mauda & Jelena Tomasevic – Time To Pray Skillet – Comatose Skillet – Whispers In The Dark Slim Burna – The Orphan SOAD – Chop Suey! Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 Soluna Samay – L.O.V.E Sophie Ellis Bextor Feat. Freemasons (Heartbreak) - Make Me A Dancer Space Girls – Spice up your life Spice Girls - Viva Forever Stan – Me Stenahori Stan – Paixnidia Erotika Stefanie Heinzmann - The Unforgiven Stella Mwangi – Haba Haba Stephane & 3G – We Don't Wanna Put In Stine Hjelm – Fallen Sting feat. Cheb Mami - Desert rose Stromae – Papaoutai Stromae, Lorde, Pusha T, Q-Tip, HAIM – Meltdown Sum 41 - Still Waiting Sunrise Avenue – Fairytale Gone Bad Sukhwinder Singh, Satya Hinduja & Robert Bob Omulo - Fashion Ka Hai Yeh Jalwa Susana feat. Omnia and The Blizzard – Closer Sweet California – This Is The Life Sylver – Forgiven Sylwia Grzeszczak - Karuzela Sylwia Grzeszczak – Ksiezniczka Sylwia Grzeszczak - Małe rzeczy Sylwia Grzeszczak & Liber - Co z nami będzie System Of A Down – Chop Suey T T-ara – Little Apple (With Chopsticks Brothers) TAEYANG - EYES, NOSE, LIPS Taio Cruz ft. Kylie Minogue – Higher Tal – Le Passe Tal – Le Sens De La Vie Tal – Rien N'est Parfait Tanja – Amazing Taylor Swift - Shake It Off Taylor Swift – Style Teo – Cheescake The Beatles – Yellow Submarine The Black Eyed Peas – Meet Me Halfway The Common Linnets - Calm After The Storm The Common Linnets - Give Me a Reason The Cranberries – Zombie The Gossip – Heavy Cross The Hardkiss - Blues THE HARDKISS – Make-Up The Hardkiss – Organ The Killers - Mr. Brightside The Naked And Famous - Young Blood The Prodigy - No good The Rasmus – Livin in a world without you The Rasmus - In The Shadows The Script – Breakeven The Script – Superheroes The Script ft. Will.I.Am – Hall of Fame (almost clear) The Veronicas - 4Ever The Veronicas - Lolita The Veronicas - Untouched The Veronicas - You Ruin Me The Wanted - Chasing The Sun The Wanted – Warzone The Weeknd – Often Thea &The Wild - Ropes Theory of a Deadman - Bitch Came Back Tibor Kocsis – Miracle Tina Turner- You Are Simply The Best Tinkara Kovac – Round And Round Tito 'El Bambino'' – Adicto A Tus Redes (Feat. Nicky Jam) Tokio Hotel - Run, Run, Run Tom Boxer feat Antonia – Morena Tom Dice – Me And My Guitar Tom Jones – Delilah Tone Damli - Winner of a Losing Game Tooji - Rebels Tooji – Stay Tose Proeski – Boze, Cuvaj Ja Od Zlo Tove Lo – Out Of Mind TOVE LO - Talking Body Troye Sivan - Happy Little Pill U Udo Jürgens-Sag ihr, ich lass sie grüßen Ultrabeat Vs Darren Styles – Discolights Unheilig – Winterland V Vanilla Ninja – Blue Tattoo Vanilla Ninja - Don`t go too fast Vanilla Ninja - Liar Vanillaz & Kosta Radman feat. Hannah Mancini - Back 2 Life Vaido Neigaus - Kõigest Loobunud Valentina Monetta – L'amore verra Vaya Con Dios – Nah Neh Nah Velvet – Mi Amore VIA-Летта"(Дядюра Виолетта) – КАНЧИТА Vilija Mataciunaite – Attention Vincent Niclo – Divino Vincent Niclo feat. Anggun - Pour une fois VIXX – Error X W Walk Off The Earth – Rule the World Wang Rong Rollin – Chick Chick Who See – Igranka Within Temptation - A Shot In The Dark Within Temptation - Frozen Within Temptation – Memories Within Temptation – Say My Name Within Temptation – The Howling Within Temptation feat. Tarja - Paradise (What about us?) Winny Puhh - Meiecundimees Üks Korsakov Läks Eile Lätti Y Yohanna – Is It True Yohanna feat. Rok – Find A Better Man Years & Years - Take shelter Yellow Claw - Shotgun ft. Rochelle Yemi Alade - Ghen Ghen Love Ylvis - The Fox YUI – Gloria Z Zakkum - Ben Ne Yangınlar Gördüm Zedd - Stay The Night ft. Hayley Williams Zeljko Joksimovic – Nije ljubav stvar Zella Day — Hypnotic Zella Day – Sacrifice Zella Day - Sweet Ophelia РУССКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: А Азис – Мразиш Азис – Хоп Азис и Ванко – Като тебе втори няма Алекс Луна – Свет Луны Александр Понамарев - Я люблю тільки тебе Александр Рыбак – Suomi Александр Рыбак – Небеса Европы Александр Рыбак – Стрела Амура Александр Рыбак – Супергерой Александр Рыбак – Ты Достала меня Алёна Высотская - Душа (Я не болею тобой) Алёна Ланская – Rhythm Of Love Алёна Ланская – Solayoh Алиби ft.Lou Bega - Bachata Алла Пугачёва - Монолог Алла Пугачёва - Я пою Алсу Абельханова - Якын дусларым Альбина Джанабаева – Надоели Андрей Grizz-lee - Эта музыка Анжелика Агурбаш - Почему? Анжелика Агурбаш - Я Буду Жить Для Тебя Анжелика Варум - Сумашедшая Ани Лорак – Для тебя Ани Лорак – Корабли Ани Лорак – Медленно Ани Лорак - Оранжевые сны Ани Лорак - Птица Ани Лорак – Солнце Ани Лорак и Валерий Меладзе - Верни мне мою любовь Анита Цой – Молитва Анна Кошмал – Вальс Анна Семенович – Я За Тобой Антитіла – Бери своє Антон Макарский – Прощай, любовь А-Студио – Джулия Б Би 2 feat Т Гвердцители- Безвоздушная тревога Бурановские Бабушки – Айшон Бьянка – Алле Танзен БЬЯНКА – Музыка В Валерий Меладзе – Белые птицы Валерий Меладзе - Иностранец Валерий Меладзе - Переменится ветер Вера Брежнева - любовь спасет мир Верка Сердючка – Dancing Lasha Tumbai ВиаГра – Обмани, но останься Виагра - Перемирие Виагра – Это было прекрасно Винтаж - Деревья Винтаж ft . DJ Smash – Москва Г Григорий Лепс – У берез и сосен Григорий Лепс и Ани Лорак – Зеркала Город 312 - Отпусти Город 312 и Баста – Обернись Д Дакота - Спички Дан Балан - Чика Бомб Джиган и Таня Терешина - Встреча Диана Гурцкая – Тебя теряю Дина Гарипова - What If Дмитрий Колдун – Work your magic Дмитрий Колдун – Облака-Бродяги Е Евгений Гришковец feat. Brainstorm - На заре Егор Крид-Заведи мой пульс Елена Терлеева – Солнце Ё Ёлка – Прованс Ж З Злата Огневич – One Day И Ирина Билык – Побегу по радуге Ирина Дубцова - Вспоминать (feat. DJ Leonid Rudenko) К Король и Шут - Кукла колдуна Краски - Он не знает ничего Л Лара Фабиан и Игорь Крутой - Любовь, похожая на сон Лайма Вайкуле – Пусть говорят Лаурита - Новое поколение ЛАУРИТА-Просто Линда - Ворона Лолита – Я Луина – Луна М Макка Межиева – Шийла Мох Максим Фадеев – Breach The Line Мгер – Айастан Мгер – Кто мне заменит тебя Мерри Поппинс - Картинки Мэй Дэй – Мой парень Bi Н Наргиз Закирова – Я не твоя война Наргиз Закирова – The Show Must Go On Натали - О Боже, какой мужчина Наталья Орейро – Я умираю от любви Наталья Подольская – Поздно О Оскар - Между мной и тобой Оля полякова - Я не такая, я жду трамвая Олег МАЙАМИ - Прощай, моя любовь Олег Винник - Вовчиця П Пётр Елфимов-Eyes That Never Lie Полина Гагарина – Кукушка Полина Гагарина и Ирина Дубцова – Кому? Зачем? Потап и Настя Каменских – Все пучком Пропаганда – Жаль Р С Сестры Толмачевы – Shine Света – Ты не мой Светлана Лобода - 40 градусов Светлана Лобода - Город под запретом Серебро - Дыши Серебро – Мало Тебя Сергей Лазарев - В Самое Сердце Сергей Лазарев - Зачем придумали любовь Слава – Шлюха Согдиана - Подожди София Ротару – Прости София Ротару – Я ж его любила Т Тату – Нас Не Догонят Таисия Повалий – Три зимы Топлес – Переферия Тина Кароль – Помню Текила - На Восток У Ф Федор Добронравов - Там где клён шумит Х Ц Ч Чили – Сердце Ш Шура – Воздушные шары Шахрукх Кхан – Kal Ho Naa Ho Щ Э Эдуард Романюта – Берега Ю Юлия Паршута - Cut Me Open Я